


Boiling Over

by IbitsuAkane



Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Arguing, Bolivian Marching Powder, Charlie Magne Tries, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Trauma, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbitsuAkane/pseuds/IbitsuAkane
Summary: Ever heard of keeping the pot boiling? Well that's what Angel Dust was certainly doing to Vaggie and right now it was starting to boil over! There had to be some way to convince Charlie that getting rid of that Spider was the best solution, it was clear he didn't care about redemption. The most he's done is go clean which Vaggie didn't fully believe but no matter how many times she secretly searched his rooms it was drug free.There was no doubt about it, for the good of the hotel and Charlie's dream, Vaggie was going to do something about Angel Dust, maybe teaching him a little lesson was the way to go.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Hazbin Hotel & Helluva Boss Collection





	Boiling Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Drug Use

Vaggie had too much trust in Charlie, she could honestly call it a weakness. Her girlfriend was too good for Hell, they honestly didn't deserve her compassion. It just seemed impossible for any demon to be saved, Vaggie can especially provide evidence from a certain Spider demon, but Charlie was so loyal to her subjects and she wanted to give them a second chance, all this just to stop another demon from being killed permanently. Vaggie may doubt this idea but she couldn't deny supporting her princess and she been proved wrong before.

Unfortunately, thanks to that striped puff, Charlie's been less passionate about the hotel and even starting to second guess herself. That was the breaking point for Vaggie. Angel Dust had certainly made it hard for them since his admittance into the hotel. He made fun of any idea and activity Charlie had come up with, he complained about so many things, from partaking in cleaning the hotel to the food they made and the lack of room service. The only thing Angel Dust has complied with is going clean which she found hard to believe but no matter how much she tried to catch him out or secretly searched through his things which some of the stuff she found to be gross, there was never any drugs!

Vaggie wished she could make Charlie see reason about the Porn-star but Charlie saw the good in him, (whatever that meant in Vaggie's opinion), and not even her dejected state would give up on him. It was pointless however, they were only allowed to use one of Charlie's family homes as a hotel as long as they had a patient, which was one of the reasons why the place still wasn't up and running like they wanted it to be, none of the less it was Lucifer's terms which they had to obey. If things got more out of hand, Vaggie would have to do something about that Spider herself.

* * *

The first thing that started the tipping point was Charlie's idea of getting to know Angel, she thought it would be a better idea than coming up with another activity that Angel would just complain about before refusing to do it which was the only thing progressing. Vaggie knew she wasn't helping the situation by arguing back but that buffoon had a talent of hitting her nerves. So they came up with the idea of all three of them watching a movie, Vaggie suggested something that she knew Angel liked which she secretly got from skimming through his diary.

It felt like a fool proof plan, they would watch it in the lounge that was half habitable and because Angel had to walk past it to get to his room, invite him over to join them and make small talk which would be the perfect chance to get to know each other. So that's what they did. Charlie wiggled in her seat trying to contain her excitement as she imaged all the amazing scenarios, Vaggie was sat beside her smiling at her girlfriend's antics.

Soon they heard the main doors open, Vaggie reminded herself to fix the squeaky hinge while also rolling her eyes as she remembered that they asked Angel to not go out since he was their trial patient. Charlie quickly readied herself and took a deep breath as they looked over at the door way. Soon enough Angel was in view, however Vaggie noticed how upset he looked.

"Hey Angel, wanna join us?" Angel jumped a little and it took him a second to notice them, he also looked to be a little hesitant. "We're watching the musical Chicago." Charlie said not missing a beat.

"I'll pass, seen it once and it's overrated." Angel shrugged crossing one set of arms. "It's not that good, anyway I've got to feed Fat Nuggets." They sat there stunned as Angel walked away and Vaggie scoffed once he was gone.

"That fucking jerk, I can't believe he would lie like that just to avoid us!"

"Hey, Vaggie. It's okay, maybe he really didn't like the movie and he looked tired so that might be why he didn't want to join us." Charlie said curling up to the Moth.

"I know he lied, he loves this movie! He doesn't pass up the chance to watch it!"

"How do you know?"

"Um.. I heard him a say it a few times. I heard him go on about it a few times when he thought he was alone." Vaggie quickly said.

"Well there are exceptions and maybe he didn't want to share his real reasons. We'll think of something else, he hasn't been here long so he might be adjusting."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

The next time was when Angel was out past curfew, it was currently around four in the morning and Vaggie was still awake waiting for the striped freak to get back. She was debating if she could get away with throwing a harpoon through his body, then again it wasn't worth pissing Charlie off. Vaggie finally sat down since her pacing was actually wearing down the rug, she groaned while slouching further down.

She was tired, irritable and just wanted to stab something to make her feel better, she could be fast asleep next to a cuddly Charlie but here she was waiting for a damn spider. When Angel finally came through the doors, looking haggard and ruffled, he was met with a harpoon to the face and a disgruntled Moth demon.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shove this into your head?" She stated.

"Cause I'm too important for ya girlfriend, babe." Angel smirked while holding up all of his arms in surrender. Vaggie huffed putting down the harpoon and walking towards the reception desk. "Wow toots, if I knew you cared so much I would've been back sooner."

"Why were you even out, you know the rules. You can only leave if we deem it important, we need you to stay here because you're our first test subject. In less than two weeks the exterminators are going to be here and Charlie won't risk you getting killed since you're the only person willing to do this."

"See you do care." Angel said sitting down on the couch, crossing his top set of arms and blowing a kiss.

"You can die out there in the streets for all I care." Vaggie said before writing down log notes. Angel hummed before checking his Hellphone going over and deleting left over messages from his clients that he had that night. "You can at least try."

"What?" Angel asked looking up from his phone.

"You can at least try and act like you want redemption."

"Sure but most of my qualities don't need to be redeemed." Angel said putting on a pose. "Nearly everyone wants a piece of me, Toots."

"Debatable."

"Why do you even care? I can tell that even you don't believe in this so why?" Angel stood up smoothing his outfit. "Is it just to get into the princesses pants, marry her so you can take over hell? Or is it for the riches?" Vaggie clenched her fist knowing that he was baiting her.

"Cause she has a pure soul than any other demon." Angel scoffed.

"Must get from the angel side of the family."

"Why did you even agree to do this if you're not going to make any effort?"

"I've made progress, just like you asked, no drugs." Angel smirked running his hand through his hair."

"It takes more than that to get into heaven."

"Well no one's perfect. Besides, you won me over with the free room, way better than my old place."

"You're such a selfish bastard!"

"Thanks but I've been called better things." Vaggie just wanted to punch him.

"Can you at least be here on time tomorrow without the attitude?"

"Oh, please that's too easy."

"Easy? I don't believe you." Vaggie said crossing her arms.

"Hun, I can be as good as I want to."

"Prove it." Vaggie said smiling, Angel took a moment to stare at her.

"What you got?" Angel said leaning on the desk putting his head in his hand.

"You, here, seven in the morning to help clean this place up. No complains, no attitude and you actually help us." Angel didn't look impressed but a challenge was a challenge.

"Fine but don't think this will become a habit." Angel said before starting to make his way to the stairs.

"Oh, I know it won't" Vaggie said following.

* * *

Angel shut the door to room before sliding down onto the floor puling his knees close and wrapping both sets of arms around them. Fat Nuggets noticed him and got out of his bed, trotting over nuzzling his nose into Angel's arms. Angel smiled before picking the pig up and giving his own nuzzle back before standing up and sitting on the bed.

"Tonight's been hell, Nug." The pig looked up and snuffled. "One em' John's nearly broke my arm and another squeezed me to tight. I hate it when I get squeezed, I feel like I'm going to get crushed." Angel shivered remembering the experience, Nuggets noticed his distress and nuzzled closer up to his chest. "I'm sorry, Nug, c'mon let's get you some food." Angel said setting the pig on the floor and going over to get his food. Afterwards Angel dressed into something loose before sitting down at his dresser. Angel stared at his reflection feeling a sense of disgust from the night he had.

Angel shivered before bending down under the dresser and uprooted one of the wooden floor boards finding his diminishing stash of Bolivian marching powder. Angel smiled at the thought of how Vaggie had gone through all of his things but didn't think to look through any hidden compartments which were quite a few in his room.

"Fuck 'em all." He muttered before grabbing one of the small batches and sitting back down, he made a few lines on the dresser before snorting them up. Angel smiled as he felt a bit more relaxed, cocaine didn't affect him much than the more hardcore stuff but it helped to destress from a bad night at work. Angel didn't know when he fell asleep but sleeping with your arms folded on the table and your head laying on them was a bad idea, Angel felt a bit dizzy and the knocking on the door wasn't helping one bit with his headache. "What?"

"Thought I warn you that it's nearly seven." Vaggie's voice came from the other side. "Thought I would play nice but if you're not up for the challenge..." She said before footsteps were heard. Angel groaned and sat up, stretching his limbs and arching his back to get a bit of feeling back into them. Fat Nuggets was fast asleep on his feet which was annoying but cute.

"Let's get this over with." Angel said before getting dressed.

Heading downstairs Angel was greeted with a hyperactive Charlie who was extremely happy that he was going to help them, completely unaware that it was Vaggie's doing. Angel didn't mind when Charlie was like this, it reminded him of his sister but today it was just annoying.

"Okay, Vaggie you go and get the cloths and dusters, Angel you go get the mops, buckets and products over in the storage closet and I'll go out and get the hardware tools and supplies to repair any damagers." Charlie announced.

"Great, she goes out for a bit of fun while we do the all of the work." Angel said rolling his eyes, Charlie was too happy rattling off what they were doing to hear what he had said but Vaggie glared at him.

"Okay, I'll see you in twenty minutes." Charlie said before heading out with Razzle and Dazzle following her. Angel sighed before heading over to the storage closet, it was located in a small corridor away from the reception desk, Angel opened it and cringed at the small space. Even though it was filled with cleaning products this place itself could use a clean, the dust was really thick and even in the air, Angel could also make out small tiny insects crawling over walls and even part of the floor.

Angel walked into the room trying not to feel disgusted, he held the door open since wouldn't stay open by itself and used the hallway as a light source as there was no bulb for the storage closet. Angel gathered what he needed, having the extra arms came in useful and made a small pile, he checked to make sure he had everything which unfortunately he didn't.

He was missing one of the floor detergents, no doubt if he didn't bring it with him he was going to get a tongue lashing off Vaggie. It took a few minutes but he found it, it seemed that it fell off a broken shelf and got stuck under shelving unit. Angel crawled under to get ìt but had to let go of the door to reach it which caused the door to close blocking his light source. Angel grabbed and nearly avoided banging his head he added it to the pile and went to open the door again.

He gave the door a push but it didn't budge, Angel tried the handle which did nothing, he started to feel a little anxious. It was a turn lock door with the lock only being on the outside, Angel gave a bang on the door.

"Vaggie, the door's locked." Angel paused to hear any reply but got none. "Vaggie?" Angel banged harder and started to panic. "PLEASE, LET ME OUT! I c-can't do small spaces!" Angel kept banging as he felt tears fall. "SOMEONE, PLEASE!" Angel was starting to feel trapped, everything was getting closer, he was going to get crushed. Angel wrapped his arms around himself and took a step back hoping to get some space, his breathing became heavier and his chest tightening. It was getting harder to breathe.

_"See Angel_ _Cakes, this is what happens when you say no to a client." Valentino's voice rung through his head. Angel could feel the ropes wrapped around him, they were too tight and digging into his skin._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Not good enough!"_

Angel lost his footing and collapsed backwards over the pile of cleaning products.

_"I-I d-didn't mean-"_

_"He requested the full package and you didn't deliver, that's money down the drain thanks to you!" Angel's face stung as he felt the sharp slap. "After everything I've done for you this is what you give back to me!?"_

Angel curled up on the ground, his upper arms gripping onto his hair while his lower set squeezed themselves across his torso.

_"I promise I'll do better."_

_"I know you will Angel Cakes, if I don't see the results then I see no point in keeping you around. Put him in the box, he can do some self-reflecting for a few hours."_

_"Please no!"_

_"Lose the attitude Angel, a mouth like that doesn't suit a pretty face like yours." He felt rough hand grab him, nails digging into his flesh. They dragged him across the floor, everything was so dark, he felt like he was going to get crushed._

"LET ME OUT!!!!"

* * *

Vaggie smiled as she placed all of the equipment on the desk, it was nice not having to listen to a certain Spider, it was a great ten minutes of her afterlife. She knew shouldn't have but it was too tempting just locking Angel in the closet for a bit while she got everything ready peacefully. It was worth it as she had everything set up on her end in record time, with how dusty everything was she knew they would need a lot more than a few dusters and cloths. Now that she had everything, Vaggie thought it was time to let Angel out, no doubt he was going to be mad at her and call her a few colourful names but she wouldn't mind this time around. 

"PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Vaggie stopped hearing the screaming, that didn't sound like the Angel Dust she knew. Immediately she ran over to the door and unlocked it before opening it wide and what she saw made feel like shit. On the ground was Angel hyperventilating and clawing at his side whimpering and crying, this was not what she was expecting. Vaggie knew she was being a douche about locking the door but expected it to be a jerky move. She didn't know it would cause damage.

"Angel? Angel, it's me, Vaggie. You're safe, you can get out now." Angel didn't seem to hear her and it looked like he was going to pass out from the lack of air he was getting. Vaggie slowly approached him and carefully laid a gentle hand on him, he didn't react to her, she couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad sign. Luckily she managed to get to him sit up and she dragged him out of the room and back to reception, Vaggie propped him up against the desk and sat next to him rubbing his back as his breathing was getting back under control. After a while his breathing was more gentle and his head was resting in her lap, he was still shivering however which concerned Vaggie.

"I-I promise..." He whispered.

"Angel?"

"I promise to be good Val, I promise to be a good slut." Vaggie didn't know how to respond but it was clear he was still reliving some trauma.

"Angel, snap out of it." She shook gently in hopes to wake him up.

"V-Vaggie?" Angel asked after a while of shivering slowly becoming aware.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm so sorry for doing that to you."

"It's not the first time it's happened."

"Angel-"

"Please, don't say anything." Angel said as he slowly rose to his feet, feeling wobbly and disorientated.

"You mentioned Val, do you mean Valentino?" Vaggie asked as she got up.

"Doesn't matter. If you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep." Vaggie watched him head upstairs, she felt horrible for her childish actions. It was clear however that there were more sides to Angel Dust than she knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been posted way earlier!! I do apologise for the wait, I decided to reset my computer which needed a clean but it took a while because of all the files I saved. Then I got my room moved around which is great but by the time I came back to this I was just hit with writers block.  
> I could've carried this on since I knew what I wanted but it wouldn't feel right just writing something for the sake of it! It wouldn't be fun for the writer or the reader so I left this alone for a bit. Now that I've got inspiration back I'm really happy to post this one. Let me know what you think!  
> This is a oneshot series so I'm open to ideas.
> 
> ~~~  
> Kudos and comments are welcome and do check out my other works if you have enjoyed this, you might find something else that you like!
> 
> Until next time, ۵ **Akane**


End file.
